


Angel Kisses

by Eflauta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, F/F, Freckles, M/M, bumblebees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eflauta/pseuds/Eflauta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles on angel kisses and the marks they leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write for fem!Dean, sometimes for m!Dean. They both live inside my head, so why not?

"Cas?" Deanna called out, peering in the bathroom mirror, the light shining down on her skin a bit harshly.  
  
"Cas?" She repeated, moving away, her hand going from her cheek to her side, to the doorframe where she leaned, looking back out at the angel on her… no, their bed.  
  
The only reply that she got was a questioning stare, blue eyed and distracting as fuck.  
  
A pause.  
  
"Have I always had this many freckles?" Her arms held in front of her, she openly gestured at the length of her body, though parts were now covered with clothes. Truth was though, that even where her jeans now rested, and her shirt draped over her torso, her skin was suspiciously more bespeckled than usual - she was downright freckled.  
  
"No," came the simple, unsurprised reply. "Those are angel kisses, Dean"  
  
As Cas made her reply, she'd been turning her hands over, staring at the backs of them, and the spots dotting down along her arm, until the clarification came, and her confused glare shot back to Castiel.  
  
"Each one leaves a freckle"  
  
She looked down her shirt, and then tugged at the edge of her jeans. "Son of a-" There were distinctly more freckles in certain places, places that no one else was ever going to see. Not if she had any say abou-  
  
"Dammit"  
  
By now, she'd looked back in the mirror, and noticed the heavy trail of freckles from her neck to her shoulder, and, tugging back the collar, quite a bit lower. Twisting she could see that, yeah, there were a ton on the nape of her neck, around past her jaw, on the tips of her ears - even a few on her eyelids. Odd, she didn't remember-  
  
Well, the whole night was a bit of a blur.


	2. I follow the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas might be sane, but he still likes the bees.

Dean squirmed under a fresh barrage of kisses planted in circles, right near his waist. He was ticklish there, and Cas knew it, but, that never seemed to stop the gentle assault.  
  
"Hold… still" came a grunt from the angel, pausing briefly to get out the words.  
  
Threading his hands through the jet black hair, he protested as the kisses resumed once more. "Cas, what the hell are, you, doing?" Little gasps and almost giggles interrupted his trail of thought.  
  
Quite seriously, came the reply "I'm drawing a picture." And a few more kisses went down, dotting across his stomach in a wavering line.  
  
And with that, Dean pulled himself up onto his elbows, quickly looking down to where Cas had been kissing, just moments before. A moment of disbelief passed, and then he glared over at the angel, who now sat beside him on their soft, now shared bed. Cas just gave him an innocent look in return, and so he flopped his head back down in exasperation.  
  
"Goddammit"

  
Not only did Cas's kisses leave freckles in their wake, but, he'd used them to draw a small flower, being chased by a little bumblebee.


End file.
